gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knakveey/The List: Most Awkward Moments in Game of Thrones
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the 3rd installment of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. Last night's episode of Game of Thrones wasn't too action packed. However, there was an abundance of interesting dialogue scenes between characters. To be more precise, there was some thick awkwardness that could be cut with a knife. When Sansa Stark and Ramsay Bolton sat down to dinner with Roose Bolton and Walda Bolton, their dinner conversation was painfully difficult to watch. With Ramsay insisting that Theon Greyjoy apologize for his part in "murdering" Sansa's two brothers. The dinner was a trainwreck and the announcement of Walda's pregnancy just added fuel to the fire. Take a look below for some of the most memorable awkward moments from the GoT universe or add your own to the comments! ---- Want a Steam season pass to Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series? Enter by logging in and leaving your favorite awkward scene in the comments below! ---- I wonder what those noises are... A classic scene from the first episode of Game of Thrones. While Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister were seeking some alone time during their visit to Winterfell, they were unaware of Bran Stark's obsession with climbing. Unfortunately for Bran, his curiosity got the better of him as he was caught being "peeping tom". This scene is awkward for all parties involved! Bran probably is confused beyond belief, Jamie has his pants at his ankles and Cersei is so flustered she doesn't know what to do. Oh, he's just obsessed with me. While taking a stroll in the garden with Sera Flowers, Mira Forrester is pulled aside by Tom (Telltale), the boy who helped her escape from a House Lannister guard who was hired to kill her. After their conversation about the Lannister guard starts to turn a bit panicked, Sera comes back and interrupts them. Tom plays it cool by quickly dismissing himself, whereas Mira has to come up with a good excuse as to why she was even talking to a coal boy. Whoa, do you not have cows here? Arriving at The Eyrie, Catelyn Stark is startled to find her sister, Lysa Arryn breastfeeding her son publicly. Not that this would be weird if her son was still an infant, but her son is at least 10 years of age. It becomes clear that Lysa has become a bit mental after losing her husband, Jon Arryn in King's Landing. Both Tyrion Lannister and Catelyn are taken aback by the sight of Lysa's and Robin's relationship and find it difficult to ignore. A family reunion Another incest related scene, this time involving Yara Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy. Upon his return to the Iron Islands, Theon is greeted by Yara at the docks. He begins to spout off at the mouth about his glorious return and how he's going to sleep with her. Unbeknownst to him, Yara is his sister, but doesn't stop good ol' Theon from groping her all the way up to the castle. Im not sure what's worse, Theon's actions or the fact that Yara does nothing to stop his advances. All in all, it makes for a pretty good scene when he finds out her true identity. Dinner and a show? In a ceremony hosted by the Dosh khaleen, Daenerys Targaryen must eat a stallion's heart to appease the wives of the Khal's who have been slain in battle. It looks like she struggles with eating the raw meat and her husband's eyes are also suggestive throughout the scene. Between Drogo's lustful eyes, Daenerys trying to woof down a heart, and the crowd of onlookers, this scene is just awkward. Oh, that went better than expected...I guess? After his defeat at Blackwater Bay, Stannis Baratheon confides in this wife, Selyse Baratheon about breaking his vows and having sex with Melisandre. However, to his surprise his wife is not upset in the slightest and was already told about it by Melisandre herself. In fact, she is happy that Melisandre was able to provide Stannis with a son and that she, Selyse should be ashamed for being unable to do so. The scene just gets more awkward from there as Selyse weeps over her stillborn children and is apparently a much bigger fanatic in the R'hllor than Stannis. What are your most memorable awkward moments to date in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts